Penny Ling
Penny Ling is one of the main characters of the Littlest Pet Shop series. She is a panda with a gift for rhythmic ribbon dancing. Out of all of the characters of the main cast, she is shown to be the most sensitive in nature. Her dragon is a Terrible Terror called "Tiny T". Personality Penny is generally kindhearted. She is gentle, soft-spoken, and very sweet. She tries to be helpful, but her help sometimes causes unwanted results. She is very sensitive and her feelings can be easily hurt, as shown in Penny For Your Laughs, when Pepper teased her and made hurtful jokes about her (which resulted in Penny bursting into tears). Although, in "The Very Littlest Pet Shop" she simply became irritable when the same thing happened. Penny's talent lies in gymnastics geared activities, but she is particularly fond of ribbon dancing. She is usually very graceful but can be a bit clumsy, sometimes as a result of others messing her up. While Penny is sensitive and harmless most of the time, she is also shown to have a temper. In the event that she is angered, she reveals an unstoppable rage. In Mean Isn't Your Color, Penny held a grudge over a clothing design that she believed that Blythe intended for her to wear and scared the other pets with her attitude. She also appears to possess a great deal of physical strength, which is demonstrated on multiple occasions. In Mean Isn't Your Color, she tore a chair apart when she was angry, and nearly crushed Russell and Sunil when she hugged them in Topped With Buttercream. She also hoisted the rest of the pets in the dumbwaiter in The Treasure of Henrietta Thwombly (although she wasn't able to for very long). Surprisingly, Penny has shown a narcissistic streak and will make comments reguarding her cuteness. She also fantasizes about everyone adoring her in Mean Isn't Your Color. She seems to also enjoy getting compliments on her appearance, as seen in Secret Cupet. Relationship with Tiny T Main Weaponry *Colt SAA (13⁄4 in barrel) *Lightsaber *RT-32 Blaster Trivia *In Bad Hair Day, Penny is shown to have a very big appetite. She managed to eat an entire basket/plate of fruits within a few seconds. In Dumb Dumbwaiter and The Secret Recipe, she finished an entire bowl of popcorn. *In Frenemies, Penny is shown to be the seventh pet to join the Pet Shop crew. *She is almost always addressed by her full name. *Her name sounds like it could have been inspired by the title of the Beatles song, Penny Lane. *She was the mascot of the toyline, until the Franchise Re-invention. *Penny's McDonald's toy has her holding a red lolipop, referring to her name in development, "Lolly". *She also likes to lay on Sunil's belly, as seen in The Expo Factor - Part 2. *In the episode Sleeper, she seems to have a crush on Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt. Gallery Penny Ling and Tiny T.png|Penny Ling and her Terrible Terror: Tiny T Penny Ling (wielding her lightsaber).png|Penny Ling wieding her Lightsaber Penny Ling (corrupted by the Sith).png|Penny Ling corrupted by the Sith Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Dragon Riders Category:Females Category:Pandas Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Laser Users Category:Littlest Pets Category:Corrupted characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Blaster Users Category:Jedi Knights